Collision of Worlds
by spinarak54321
Summary: The story's main summary is inside. Established Sherlolly. Rated "T" for mainly blood and gore. Truthfully, it's really no worse than the actual shows themselves. A bit of language, but not bad. Title inspired by the song from "Cars 2" sung by Robbie Williams and Brad Paisley.
1. Summary

**So, this is technically my first ever fanfanfiction for both ****_NCIS_**** and ****_Sherlock._**** If I get anything about the characters wrong, I am sorry. Just, don't flame me! I don't like flames! Anyone who flames me will be hunted down by both Sherlock and Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Only constructive criticism will be allowed.**

**_All characters appearing in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental._**

**_-NCIS_**** game for iPad/iPod**

OOOOO

Summary

A United States Marine is found murdered in a port in London, and all the clues lead to the killer being somewhere in America. After calling his director in Washington D.C., young NCIS Special Agent Jet Richards is asked to bring the body and his English friends to DC for a joint investigation. Now, NCIS has to solve the case while putting up with the world's only, and most annoying, consulting detective while trying to solve the case.

However, will the investigation be thrown when one of Sherlock's old enemies, a woman by the name of Irene Adler, reveals herself to be alive? And what will they do when an old friend of NCIS' returns? Can they still solve the mystery and find the criminal?

As I said before:

-Established Sherlolly

-Rated "T" for blood and gore (and a little bit of language).

**BTW:**

**I thought it might be kind enough of me to explain who Jet Richards is. So, I've put a bit about him below.**

Name: Jet Richards

Age: 17-years-old

Gender: male

Nationality: American

Appearance: (taken directly from the story) "He was an average Caucasian male with lean muscles under peach tan skin. He had deep royal blue eyes that many teenage females described as being 'as deep and bottomless as the ocean'. On his right eye, there's a scar that he got from a piece of glass cutting his eye after NCIS was blown up by Harper Dearing. His short black hair was done up in spikes, greatly showing off the, oddly natural, violet purple highlights. His outfit was simple, made up of a black t-shirt with a short sleeved violet purple hoodie that was open at the front, blue jeans, a black leather belt, black and white tennis shoes, and a black digital watch on his left wrist, and black fingerless gloves. Despite him being a few miles away from any local NCIS headquarters, Jet still had the badge attached to the left side of his belt. On his right side was a gun."

History: Jet Richards was born in Parker, Colorado. His mother died in childbirth, and the boy was raised by his father, US Marine Lieutenant Alex Richards. When the boy was 6, Lieutenant Richards was shot, and Jet was there when the trigger was pulled. Jet escaped alive, a bullet wound to his left arm, just under his shoulder. When NCIS investigates, they discover his father's will, where the Marine Lieutenant wrote that because of Jet's abilities, he would be under the jurisdiction of the Navy federal agency. Jet worked for NCIS for many years until Harper Dearing decided to blow up NCIS. After the bomb blew, the Secretary of the Navy, Jarvis, decided to send the boy to London. Jet then began working, and living, with Sherlock Holmes.

Abilities: Jet has two main abilities and a few skills that help with his job at NCIS;

he has the ability to see ghostly images of how a crime scene was committed

he has the ability to sense any danger, anything from a gunman to a bomb

increased agility

faster reflexes

masterful skills with swords, guns, and hand-to-hand combat


	2. Introduction

**So, like I said, this is my first fanfiction for both ****_NCIS_**** and ****_Sherlock_****. If it's bad, please DON'T flame me! If you don't like it, just don't read it. I do NOT respond to flames, only to constructive critisism, kind and gentle reviews, and likes.**

**Just so you know, I will be putting a picture of Jet up soon, so you can really see how he looks. For now, think the appearance in his file like a real-life anime character.**

**Speaking of which, I apologize for any characters who seem OOC! I am still learning! And I haven't had a lot of time to study up on their true personalities. Although, I watch NCIS with my dad a lot, so I know more about them than Sherlock. I only got into the fandom in January.**

**_All characters appearing in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental._**

**_-NCIS_**** game for iPad/iPod**

OOOOO

Introduction

Jet Richards was a special case when it came to his job.

He was an average Caucasian male with lean muscles under peach tan skin. He had deep royal blue eyes that many teenage females described as being 'as deep and bottomless as the ocean'. On his right eye, there's a scar that he got from a piece of glass cutting his eye after NCIS was blown up by Harper Dearing. His short black hair was done up in spikes, greatly showing off the, oddly natural, violet purple highlights. His outfit was simple, made up of a black t-shirt with a short sleeved violet purple hoodie that was open at the front, blue jeans, a black leather belt, black and white tennis shoes, and a black digital watch on his left wrist, and black fingerless gloves. Despite him being a few miles away from any local NCIS headquarters, Jet still had the badge attached to the left side of his belt. On his right side was a gun.

The 17-year-old's main abilities, seeing how a crime scene was committed and detecting any danger, allowed him to work at NCIS. Just 6-years-old when he got the job, the young teen was still a trusted member of the team. He was mainly known for being the "good cop" to Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs' "bad cop". The two of them were known to be one heck of an interrogation team. Jet also seemed to be the one person Tony DiNozzo could talk to about movies. He was always willing to learn from McGee, Abby, and Ducky. Not to mention his hand-to-hand combat training with Ziva.

Still, his abilities made him a necessity for the US and their multiple federal agencies. So, when Harper Dearing used a car bomb to blow up NCIS, an event Jet was present for, SecNav Jarvis decided to call in a favor from an old friend in London, a man named my croft Holmes, to get the boy oversees as discretely as possible. It was something everyone knew had to happen for Jet's safety, but even that thought didn't make leaving any easier.

Three months after that, Harper Dearing had been dealt with. Jet thought he was going home, until Jarvis found out about a looming terrorist threat. So, the boy stayed exactly where he was.

That was all two years ago.

Jet had arrived in London just two weeks after Moriarty's return to the land of the living. His face on the television proved to be the Jim Moriarty Sherlock and John met in the pool all those years ago, and it was revealed it was his _twin brother_ who was shot and killed on the rooftop.

"A sad loss," Moriarty had said at the final confrontation. "But a necessary one. More humbling too. He was already dying."

Sherlock didn't trust Jet at first. However, when Moriarty captured Molly Hooper and strapped a bomb to her chest, just a year after his "return", everything changed. Not only was Jet able to track the danger and find his way to where Molly was, but his time with NCIS also allowed him to figure out a way to disarm the bomb and prevent it from blowing everyone up. His time with Gibbs also gave him a few good ideas about how to trick Moriarty. Jet's idea: keep Moriarty talking to give Jet enough time to sneak around and put a bullet in Moriarty's head.

It was actually a week later when Sherlock an Molly went out on a first date. Everyone knew just how little Sherlock new about relationships, if he knew anything at all. So, it was fairly easy for Jet to convince the detective to wear an earbud, so Jet, John, and Mary could give Sherlock hints and tips about how to not mess it up. Molly quickly figured it out, since she knew Sherlock longer than anyone. But she said she liked how Sherlock wanted to not mess up, and even said she found it adorable. The date was a success, despite a few bumps, and the two began what became a very successful relationship.

Now, a year later, or two years after his arrival, Jet was _still_ trying to get used to living with Sherlock, and Molly, since she moved in with the consultant two months earlier. Between the violin playing to him shooting the wall in boredom (which Molly was able to make sure happened very rarely), everyone was amazed the boy hadn't given up long ago.

Despite Jet being given John's bed, he often spent nights sleeping on the couch in the living room of 221B instead.

"This isn't good for you, Jet," John said. He and his wife, Mary, were visiting the young boy. John sat in his old chair while Mary sat next to Jet on the couch as the boy rubbed the back of his neck. On the floor between the trio, John and Mary's daughter, Lizzie, was busy playing with Molly's cat, Toby.

"I know," the young American said.

"John," Mary began, "could it be a medical problem?"

"Don't think so," the doctor answered.

"Guess it's something I got used to in DC," Jet said.

"How did you manage that?" John asked.

"The team leader," Jet answered. "My field boss. He was always willing to give me a place to stay. But, I did have to spend most of those nights sleeping on the couch. Or hanging out down in his basement."

At that moment, Sherlock Holmes, who had been out in search of a case (or visiting Molly), walked into his flat, his Bellstaff coat flowing behind him like a cape. It was this scene that made Jet first believe Sherlock was some kind of secret super hero. He was later proven partially correct.

"Ah, John," Sherlock said with a smile. It was the very same smile he used whenever there was a case. "We have a new case. Lestrade just sent me photos. Care to join me?"

"Sherlock," John sighed. "You know we're just here for a visit. I can't help out today. We have a lot of shopping to do."

"Maybe I can help," Jet said. "Can I see the photos?"

Sherlock looked at the boy and pulled out his phone. "I can tell he's wearing some sort of uniform, I just can't tell where it's from."

Jet took one look at the photos and rubbed his face in exasperation.

"Jet?" John said. "You okay?"

"Not sure," the boy said.

"Do you recognize the man?" Sherlock asked, going full investigator mode.

"Not the man," Jet explained. "The uniform. It's worn by the people I mainly deal with. At least who NCIS deals with."

"Who's that?" Mary asked.

Everyone looked at Jet as he said the few words the boy didn't like saying out loud, especially when he thought about what it meant in the long run.

"The victim is a member of the United States Navy and Marine Coors."

OOOOO

**Don't know if you guys think this is a good place for the intro to end, but it works for me.**

**Next time:**

**We get to see the crime scene, and Jet gets to (finally) show the London team a crucial piece of tech NCIS used in its investigations. And it's the gift McGee gave him before the boy left.**

**Hope I can get the next chapter soon! Please review!**

**Sincerely,**

**spinarak54321**


End file.
